the_caspiean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
6/13/17 RP Logs
10:20Anakin Jared *Walks down the hallway edging the battleship, a wide window protraying the starry space with bat canopies flying side-by-side with the battleship* *10:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I casually saunter alongside Anakin, my tail waving to and fro good-naturedly as I sight-see, my snarling white fox crest necklace jangling from its place hanging over my chest.* *10:24Anakin JaredSo, I assuming that you've been informed I'm giving you command of your own small set of ships. *?* *10:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I nod.* Yep! I've checked them out myself--they're all lovely, if I do say so myself! And the crews are just as lovely! *I briefly look out the windows, my tail waving about.* *10:29Anakin Jared *Smiles lightly* Glad that you're pleased with this news. Have you been informed that you're be a defense detail for the purpose of being in safer and recognized territory? *10:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZA defense detail?! *I look at Anakin with a quirk in my brow and an astonished look.* I haven't! * *I lash my tail in a feline-esque manner.* My, how could such news have flown over my head the way it did! *10:35Anakin JaredIt's fine! I planned to fill you in on everything before but I have to do my daily check on the space fleet and ground military. *But anyway, this is because we're a powerful but small military compared to the other powers that neighbor us. *10:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *While we chatter, a certain loud roaring echoes somewhere down the halls, and a massive Pseudo with two teenage Devouts tiredly chasing after it runs through, the latter yelling: "Frosty! Stop!" They flee down the hall and eventually out of sight.* * *I stand back with a bewildered look.* Goodness me ... What was that? *(Sorry, I just had to cameo them. xD) *10:42Anakin JaredIsn't that... Hawk!? Nixen!? Frosty!? *10:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZHah?! *I look at Anakin curiously.* *Are we to go after them? *I stand up staight, my tail now held out stiffly.* *10:45Anakin JaredHmm. As long as the pseudo doesn't attack anyone... we're good. *I thought they were with Asmodium however but... anyway. *Have any questions? *(IamsosorryifIRPawkwardly) *10:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZI'll ask about them after our discussion ... *I frown, my tail going back to waving.* *(Nah, you're doing good.) *10:46Anakin Jared(Don't want to displease queenish Devout) *(EventhoughI'mherl30$$) *10:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Nah, she's not a queen explicitly--but she just acts all high and dramatic, y'know?) *(You could probably tell. xD) *10:47Anakin Jared(Still, I already love what you're doing with her. owo) *10:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(owo~) *10:47Anakin Jared(Eccentric.) *10:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Yes. =w=) *Where is my crew to be sectioned? *I look to the stars again, looking at the Bat Canopies with a wistful look.* *10:49Anakin Jared(*Laughs nervously as I have to draw an entire nebula and list and make Devout-listed planets.*) *10:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(*Paps you.* You can wing it for now-) *10:51Anakin JaredFor now, here. For about a week so you can get along and organize with your crew. Then I'll let you know of your options on the last couple of days. *Right now, there's two fronts we're trying to fortify. *(Did I tell you about making WoT crews OCs?) *(https://prnt.sc/fjils8) *( https://prnt.sc/fjils8 ) *(Whoa, wikia looks different) *10:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(You actually did yesterday~ owo~) *(The format is a little trash tbh) *(@Wikia) *10:54Anakin JaredWikia and formats <3 *10:55Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I wave my tail contentedly.* What two fronts? *10:57Anakin Jared(OHOHOEHOWG) *(AHAHAHAHJUMPSCAREDINWORLDOFTANKS) *(JESUSCHRISTMAS) *Rogue Devouts whose seems to have some kind of religion of violence. *10:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Speaking of jumpscares) *10:59Anakin JaredAnd on the other front, we're against some power that has an almost entirely canine population. *10:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(There's going to be a FNAF: SL 2 ) *11:00Anakin Jared(I'm guessing to explain that bonus cutscene for completing all SL challenges on very hard) *11:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Pretty much. ~^~) *11:00Anakin Jared(Holy shit, when the first FNAF was out. My garbage wiki was still be used...) *(And look how fast time went....) *(*Cries on your shoulder*) *(I wanna stay young ;-;) *11:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZSadists, hmm? *I quick a brow.* Shouldn't be too hard. Given that they're mutts and all. *quirk* *(Pls I'm a Senior dammit--) *11:02Anakin Jared(*Cries harder*) *11:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Shhhh) *11:02Anakin Jared(Do you wish as much as Skit that we'll all meet IRL?) *11:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(It'd be nice~) *11:06Anakin Jared(But...?) *11:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Hm?) *11:06Anakin Jared(I was expecting a but there. My apologies) *11:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Nah, you're fine. It must have sounded that way because of the way I said it--pardon that.) *11:07Anakin JaredSo if you decide to be stationed against the rogues, be careful of hiring new recruits and working with the V.A. *(Nononononono you did nothing) *(Btw, I'm going to log this soon.) *11:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *There's a loud crash behind us, followed by more familiar roaring, alongside the sound of a Devout snarling. I whip my head back and stare in that direction.* *(Alrighty!) *11:08Anakin Jared *Turns back* What is going on?? *11:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *More crashing sounds, followed by familar screaming: "FROSTY!"* * *My hackles raise, and I fidget.* *11:14Anakin Jared *Groans* I'm guessing more garbage to clean and manage. *Let's go check it out. But be on your toes, pseudos are unpredictable. *11:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZPseudos? *I turn around and begin jogging towards the scene, before halting and looking at Anakin.* *11:17Anakin JaredHumanoid creatures, tough, independent, absolute destroyers when fighting. * *Walks towards the scene* Hawk is our appointed ambassador for us in negotiations with the pseudos. *11:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZHow the Hell did one get in the ship? *I pick up my pace slightly, eyes darkening.& *11:25Anakin JaredFrosty-the pseudo Hawk and his apprentice, Nixon named. Was introduced the first time he came here. *I'm sure they brought him here but It's sooner then I expect for them to return. *Arrives at the scene* *11:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZHarbouring an enemy on the ship ... *My purple and red eyes flicker between each other's colours for a second, before we see the scene before us.* *11:28Anakin Jared(What's the scene look like? XP) * *11:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Frosty is roaring ferociously at Hope Ripper, who was pinned down beneath the Pseudo and snapping. Hawk and Nixen are practically yelling their heads off trying to call off Frosty, but to no avail.* *11:30Anakin Jared *Throws an effect upon Frosty, allowing me to levitate him for a short time* * *Lifts up Frosty then slams him into a wall* *11:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Blind with rage, Frosty lets out another ferocious roar as he stands up, directing his attention to Anakin.* *11:32Anakin Jared(*Tries to find a pseudo calming Manuel, panicking*) *11:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Hesitantly, I draw out my Shadowist Blade, and briefly pause, aiming, before throwing it directly at the Pseudo like a spinning shuriken.* *(Who's Manuel. .u.) *11:33Anakin Jared *Shakes head at Frosty, glaring, Hope Ripper adding his power to mine so I can restrain Frosty with powers* *11:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *It barely grazes them, cutting their shoulder before it clatters onto the floor a little ways off.* Son of a bi-- *11:33Anakin Jared(Are you RPing Hawk and Nixen?) *11:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I'll try to. owo~) *11:34Anakin Jared(Hawk's a Liberian-like pacifist pseudo nerd. If you need a reminder) *11:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Frosty fixes his eyes on me. Hawk and Nixen attempt to block his way, standing next to each other, but Frosty barrels them aside as he launches himself forward.* *11:34Anakin Jared *Evades to the side, Hope Ripper jumps back* *11:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Liberian?) *11:35Anakin Jared(Studies a lot, is calm, etc) *11:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo lets out an even louder, inhuman roar, if even possible, and his eyes start glowing brightly with a light cyan colour.* *(OH, you meant a librarian?) *11:36Anakin Jared(Derp, yes) *11:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I looked up Liberian and I got Liberia the country. xD) *11:37Anakin Jared(Lel) *Frosty! Calm yourself! Desist now! *11:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Snarling, Frosty whips his head to fix his cyan gaze on everyone, hot and whipping winds of cyan energy waving around him. He throws his head in Hope Ripper's direction and sends him tumbling away with lashes of energy.* * *At this point, Hawk and Nixen are in hysterics--they've almost seemed to have lost their voices yelling so much.* *What the fuck did they do?! *I look at Hope Ripper before stepping forward, facing the Pseudo.* * *Frosty slowly turns their attention to Hawk and Nixen themselves, snarling horribly with slight strings of spittle dripping from their mouth. Hawk and Nixen take a step back.* *11:45Anakin Jared *Uses Wrathful Blast on Frosty, pushing him back a consider distance* *11:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Frosty lets out a vicious growl, before he abruptly stops and holds his hands over his eyes, snarling considerably lower but now indignant. The waves of cyan energy dissipate as Frosty seems to claw at his eyes before they disappear entirely.* * *Letting out a final, low snarl, he steps back before turning and running to retreat, but blindly hitting the wall of the ship. He clammers away a bit before just sitting there, growling lowly.* *11:50Anakin JaredHawk! Nixon! What's wrong with him?! *11:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Hawk and Nixen take this opportunity to go over to their Pseudo friend and check on them. I go to retrieve my Shadowist Blade before going up to the two Devouts and Pseudo.* * *Hawk and Nixen look up at Anakin. Hawk replies first.* "We don't know! He's never used his energy attacks before!" * *Nixen quickly throws in:* "He's never gotten this angry before!" *11:53Anakin JaredWhat's the cause?! *11:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I see Hope Ripper scowl, and I boldly approach him.* Tell me the meaning of this! * *Hope Ripper growls slightly.* "Like I'd know! He just came running in!" * *Hawk attempts to pry Frosty's hands away from his face, but once he does, he sees the Pseudo's eyes squeezed shut, cyan noticably tinged around his eyes and even tears dripping from them.* * *Nixen is gently hushing Frosty as he lets out almost pained growls and noises.* "Open your eyes, Frosty--we need to see what's wrong!" *He says this in a gentle voice, and Frosty awkwardly tries to relent.* * *I watch this scene unfold, and then I turn back around and walk over to them, deliberately whacking Hope Ripper with my tail and looking at Anakin.* I believe that we are able to approach now. *12:00Anakin JaredHawk, any suggestions on what actions need to be taken? *And do you know of any pseudo behavior that can explain this? *12:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Hawk looks slightly panicky.* "I don't know, sir ... This is a first even for me--whether in those prisons I had first seen, or the Pseudan discussion ... I've never seen anything like this happen to a Pseudo!" *"Hawk!" *Nixen barks, and the Devout looks back at the Pseudo. I take a peek as well, managing to catch a glimpse before the Pseudo's eyes squeeze shut again: His pupils are partially clouded over with cloudy cyan.* *He's gone blind, Anakin! *I bark this out, and Hawk and Nixen quickly start goading Frosty away from the scene.* *12:11Anakin JaredIn that instance? How?? *12:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Hawk leaves Nixen to the task of caring for Frosty, and goes towards Anakin.* "It seems temporary--the energy seems to have almost burned his eyes. It should go away, thankfully." *He dips his head in apology.* *"I don't know what came over him--" *Hawk briefly looks up before looking down again.* "He just jumped up and ran away--he broke the damn door! Do you think it could be from his encounter with Hope Ripper from before?" *12:17Anakin JaredMost likely, yes. *Have you met our new Ascended? *12:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I walk back over to Anakin after assessing the Pseudo, glancing at Hawk before standing at attention.* * *Hawk glances at me.* "I haven't. Who are they?" *You can call me Nesca. *I dip my head.* *12:21Anakin JaredShe's just receiving command of a few ships, you know. Maybe you can offer some advise as an officer on the basics of commanding. *12:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I'm typing out way too many descriptions, jesus christmas. xD) *12:22Anakin Jared(?) *(How so?) *12:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I was typing out a lot of exposition/scene establishment and stuff and I kind of feel bad xD) *12:24Anakin Jared(Why?) *12:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Kind of like I should have given you more room to talk/do stuff and things. `n`") *12:26Anakin Jared(*Tilts head*) * *:DDD *TACKLES AND HUGS* *RP? 6/13/17 RP Logs *Welcome to the The Caspiean Tales Wikia chat *9:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZSure * *Hugs back.* * *I look at Hawk with a curious look, tail swishing and causing my makeshift cape to flutter with my movements.* *9:35Anakin Jaredit's best that you tend to Frosty, once you're done i need you to come find me. *9:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Hawk nods, and he promptly walks away.* *9:40Anakin JaredDo you house any more questions, Nesca? *9:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZYeah--do Devouts have some beef with Pseudos I don't know about?? *I quirk an eyebrow at Hope Ripper and where Hawk and Nixen left.* *9:44Anakin JaredYes... unfortunately, "some beef" is an understatement to describe the conflict we had with them. *9:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZThat is ... Rather, unfortunate. *Swishes my tail back and forth.* Want to elaborate more on that or shall we simply continue our tour? *9:49Anakin Jaredin summary, both the Devouts and the Pseudos ran into a planet at the same time then bumped into each other. Aggressively. *9:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I smirk in amusement for a split second before switching my expression to that of suspicion.* * *Abruptly, I turn and begin walking down the same path that Nixen, Hawk, and Frosty went, tail slightly bristling.* *(You can take over Hawk and Nixen.) *9:55Anakin Jared(*Tosses Hawk and Nixen to you like hot potato*) *9:55Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(*Lets them drop deliberately.*) *9:56Anakin Jared(....you monster) *9:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( .w. ) *9:58Anakin Jared *Follows Nesca* What's on your mind? *9:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *My eyes faintly glow red.* If we're harbouring an enemy on the ship, then we should do something about that, no? *I slam my front paws in the ground on two strides, the armour covering my front paws unsheathing long, hooked claws.* *10:01Anakin JaredOnly on one condition. *I'm currently fairly neutral about this Pseudo situation. So, if Frosty acts up again, you have my permission to gravely wound him. *As Nixen and Hawk will not be pleased towards violence against him. *While I do believe to an extend we can have peace with the Pseudos. *I'm not going to be tolerate any more attacks from one towards my Devouts. *10:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZAnd how's that gone? *I muse at Anakin upon hearing the notion of peace, looking at him with a look almost like that of mirth.* * *I swivel my ears, and hone in on the sound of Hawk and Nixen mumbling. I make my way towards them.* * *Once I reach them, I fix my alternating red and purple gaze upon the Pseudo casually lying on the floor, their eyes seemingly clear once again. I flex my makeshift armoured claws and stalk in.* *10:08Anakin Jared *Nixen's ears perk up, he turns his head towards Nesca* "Hey Hawk, Look! The new girl!" *Hawk focuses on tending to Frosty, ignoring Nixen for the most part* "I need to clear on Frosty first, then I'll open discussions with her." *(I'm sorry, it's been so long ;-;) *10:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Noo, you're fine~) *( ... Stupid back button I swear to f-) *10:11Anakin Jared(I don't have how to react, plus typing speed and figuring out what to type and trying to find big words to use and add detail and bleh.) *10:14Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Dude pls big words don't mean jack.) *10:15Anakin Jared(They do when you use them ;-;) *10:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Nooooo they don't--) *10:17Anakin Jared(Yes, you're really amazing) * *Nixen instantly tensed up, then moves in the way of Nesca, glaring* *10:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Wat?) *I flick my tail.* May I help you? *I keep my tone relatively steady.* *10:20Anakin Jared(Because of your RP skills) *"Yes... may I ask you why you're approaching my friends...?" *10:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I narrow my eyes, which spark red, purple, and gray sparks.* May I ask why you harbour an inter-territorial enemy in our territory? *I look down at Nixen wirh darkened eyes, my lashes making them look increasingly sharp and piercing.* *10:26Anakin Jared *The little fox bares his teeth at Nesca* You don't understand! Frosty is different! *10:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZWhat species is he. *I grit my teeth visibly, my mouth contorting to a slight scowl.* *10:29Anakin Jared"Pseudo! But he's Hawk and I's friend! He cares for us!" *10:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *At this point, Frosty's ears are pricked, and he lifts his head to fix his eyes on the commotion.* *Tell me then, *I step forward, inching closer to Nixen until I'm practically over him.* Do you believe in the concept of deception with kindness? *And, *I flex my claws, digging them into the floor and leaving scratch marks.* If I recall. He wanted to /kill/ you, earlier. Am I wrong? *10:33Anakin Jared *Hawk tries to reassure Frosty* *Nixon growls* "It wasn't by his choice! Something was controlling him earlier!" *10:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Frosty, honing in on Nixen's distress, lets out a savage snarl, slowly rising up on a quadrapedal stance.* * *Emerald Pup has joined the chat. *10:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( ) *10:38Emerald Pup(*Slides into audience*) *10:38Anakin Jared(*TACKLES AND HUGS SKIT*) *10:38Emerald Pup( ) *(ohok) *(*hug back*) *10:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I stare down Nixen.* And do you know what it WAS that was controlling him? *Maybe something wasn't controlling him at all-- *My lips curl further into a snarl.* Or, rather, it could have been at his own will. *10:56Anakin Jared*Nixon snarls* "Fucking BITCH! I am in the dark about this as much as you are but I know Frosty! Not you, so fuck off or else!" *10:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDD) *Then tell me what you know if you're so close to him. *I tell Nixen in a venomous tone, a teasing, challenging smirk embedded in my face.* *( https://youtu.be/dCGkqUr1kbY Holy fuck.) *11:07Anakin Jared"Would you actually listen if I told you what I know?" *11:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZOf course--I wouldn't ask if I didn't give a shit, wouldn't I? *I muse at the smaller fox with a cynical mirth.* *Would I* (.n.) *11:12Anakin Jared*Hawk steps in* "Frosty is a wild Pseudo that was found on a snowy uncharted planet. Through offering of food and showing no hostility, our initial trust was achieved. And we went from there." *"Appearance, keep your cool. And you, "Nesca" correct? I would appreciate if you analyze facts before resorting towards aggression against us." *11:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I swish my tail.* Okay, that's the back-story. But that's not telling me anything about the Pseudo themselves. *I maintain my smirk.* *(Also do you mean Apprentice?) *11:15Anakin Jared(*Facedesk* yes.) *"The Pseudos themselves don't show much concern of others. There are outliners of this generalization however it is uncommon, Frosty is one such example." *"Whoever filled you in on Pseudos did so poorly. They aren't as bad as the way you might've been told. And more aggression towards them will throw more wood into the fire." *11:20Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I maintain my expression.* Okay, that's the generalization of his 'personality'--which you haven't elaborated on yet. And I'm not talking about the general populace--I am asking about /Frosty/ themselves, darling~" *I wave one paw dramatically.* **Abruptly, the tiny communicuff on Anakin's wrist starts buzzing.* *11:24Anakin Jared*I check it* Who's this? *11:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*A familiar, dark blue and sky-blue spotted face appears on the screen.* Oiii, Anakin~ When can I visit your ship?~ *I muse in a usual, casual tone.* *11:28Anakin JaredYes, but there's another Devout-Pseudo conflict on here. So be warned. *11:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*There's a pause, and the on-screen image seems to be moving about.* Too late I'm already here. What room are you at? *11:30Anakin Jared(*Dumbstruck as I have no idea where this RP took place in the ship the whole time*) *11:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XD) *11:35Anakin Jared"Far starboard side, you shouldn't miss the claw marks. Then you should pick up our scents from there." *11:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I walk in like I was in the hallway the entire time.* Yo-- *I halt upon seeing Nesca, Hawk, and Nixen at each other's throats.* *11:37Anakin Jared(Our lord and savior, plot, guided you.) *11:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Bless Plot, amen--) **I look to Frosty about to jump in and kill someone.* Erm-- **I decide that it's a good idea to walk over to the three Devouts and bash their heads together with both of my paws, before heading to Frosty and flinging magic in his face.* *11:41Anakin Jared*Walks in and sighs in relief* Thank you, Asmo. I need you to give your input about Pseudos to Nesca here. *11:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Nesca lets out a huff.* "Please do, I have been trying to hear decent justification for harbouring an enemy on our ship. And these two seem to have a habit of dodging questions." *She rubs her head, glaring at the two Devouts.* *Emerald Pup has left the chat. *11:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Seems like that glare hit Skit instead-) *11:45Anakin Jared*Hawk speaks up* "My apologies for inadequate information, it's been a long day for me an-" "Kill yourself, Anti-Pseudo scum." *Nixon interrupts Hawk, glaring* *11:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Is Nixen like a Pseudo Justice Warrior now-) *11:46Anakin Jared(Nesca invaded his safe space >:((( *11:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XD B3) *Oii, Nixen~ *I saunter over to him, draping one arm over his shoulders and practically smooshing his face as I bring it closer to mine. I stare at him with an expression that could be seen as suspiciously nonchalant.* *11:49Anakin Jared*Nixen sighs and calms down* *11:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I smoosh his face closer until our noses are practically touching. I whisper in a seemingly calm, but threatening tone.* How's about we watch what we say, hmm?~ *I stare at him with my left eye barely glowing cyan, making him faintly aware of.the claws dangerously close to his cheek, then I push him away, musing.* *of the* **Meanwhile, Frosty is just now getting over the fact that he got blasted in the face, and he lets out a vicious growl.* *11:53Anakin Jared*Nixens whines and desists of his aggression. Hiding behind Hawk* *11:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZNesca. *I swish my tail, before casually walking up to her, standing over her, until I rest my tail on her back.* You must be Nesca. **Nesca lets out a huff.* And you're ... A cat. *I'm a Pseudo, but sure I look like a cat-- *I cut myself off when Nesca growls and steps away.* "Stand away from me, then, intruder." *She snaps, before sauntering off, mumbling to herself.* *... Well then. *I let my tail swish about slightly.* *What do you suppose we call that? Specism? *I quirk a spot of an eyebrow at the Devouts and Anakin.* *11:59Anakin Jared*Hawks nods* "Seems like a suitable description, yes." *12:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZThis is like the Pseudan negotiation except it's the other way around, hah. *I swish my tail, then hear a vicious roar and Frosty pouncing in my direction.* **I immediately jump to the side, maintaining a defensive stance.* **Frosty makes a move to pounce again, but he flinches upon Nesca making a re-appearance and menacing him with glowing red and purple eyes.* **Nesca fixes Anakin a stare.* "Do I have permission now, /commander/?" *She growls.* *12:09Anakin JaredFrosty... Nesca... stand down... It would be best to depart and resume our separate activities. *12:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Of course, Frosty leaps for Nesca, who proceeds to lunge forward and attempt to lash out at the considerably larger Pseudo.* **She takes out her Shadowist Blade, but is instantly caught by the Pseudo and thrown against the wall, rendered unconscious. I scowl, my left eye glowing a brighter cyan.* *12:16Anakin Jared*Activites a Thrasher Shadowist Blade, striking Frosty with it to stagger them* Nixen, Hawk, forgive me and don't get in the way! *12:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Frosty lets out a vicious roar, before standing his ground and fixing his gsze on Anakin.* **He bounds forward and spins once, whipping Anakin several meters away with his tail.* *12:19Anakin Jared*Exclaims, stands back up moments after being knocked out* **Nixen runs to Frosty to pull him back, Hawk following cautiously* "Nixen! Careful!" *12:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Frosty spots Nixen, and glares at him with piercing, icy cyan eyes, before lashing out and clawing him across the face with his sharp nails.* **I unsheathe my claws, swirls of cyan coiling around my wrists and forming skeletal paws over my own. My eye glowing brightly, I start stalking forward.* *( https://youtu.be/tXS0RdlqhTo ) *12:27Anakin Jared*Nixen becomes motionless in shock, Hawk watching with a facial expression of surprise, moments before dragging Nixen out of the fray* *12:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Juzt noticed my typo--) gaze* *12:28Anakin JaredAsmo! Got a way to disable him? *12:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I let out a hiss, before bounding forward and leaping on top of Frosty's back and digging my claws in.* *12:30Anakin Jared*Comes in and strikes Frosty's leg to break his balance, then slamming the blade into his face* On your knees! Desist! *12:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Frosty, screeching horribly now, thrashes around like an angry bull. He stumbles at Anakin's blow, roaring, before lashing his tail and trying to step away.* *12:31Anakin Jared*Strikes at his feet* *12:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( "On your knees" ) *12:32Anakin Jared(Aren't you on his back? ;) *12:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( ... fUCKIN-) *12:32Anakin Jared(Doggystyle? ;333) *12:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(STOP IT XDDD) *12:33Anakin Jared(Look at this fucking threesome, we're both dominating him ;;;;)))))) *(I'm done. XD) *12:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I jump off of Frosty upon Anakin managing to stumble Frosty, and I lash out with my claws and tear at his ears.* *(Holy shit. XD) **Frosty lets out another roar, before whirling around and knocking us both back with his tail.* *12:36Anakin Jared*Stands up, growling* **Runs up to Frosty, using Field of Retribution to return the favor* *12:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( ... I have an idea but it's ridiculous. XD) *12:38Anakin Jared(I'll do anal, you do oral) *(I mean-What's the idea?) *12:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Oh my god XD) **Abruptly, a loud, jolly voice rings out and interrupts our actions. A Devout is showing around a rather large, very light gray and white fox.* "And here we have--" *The tour guide of a Devout cuts himself off upon seeing the scene.* *12:42Anakin Jared*Looks back and uses Shadow powers to slam the door shut* *12:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Upon seeing Frosty, the white fox walks into the room immediately, their long, flowy tail trailing behind them. They approach the Pseudo boldly, standing as tall as Frosty.* *12:43Anakin Jared(The Devout ship interiors are suppose to be alike this. https://youtu.be/qynHYsKzGhY?t=35 ) *(From 0:35 and beyond *12:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Ooh. owo) *12:45Anakin Jared(4:04, just look at that design and view.) *12:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(//imagines someone breaking one of those windows) *12:46Anakin Jared(*Everyone gets sucked in and dies*) *(OUT***) *12:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XD) **The white fox shapeshifts into a massive, wintery Pseudo that towered over Frosty, and they scoop them up by the back of their fluffy hood and heave them up. Even bipedal, Frosty looks small in comparison.* *12:49Anakin Jared....friend of yours, Asmo? *12:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z... No. I don't have any Pseudan friends. *I watch as the Pseudo cuffs Frosty by the back of the neck, and start goading him out the door. The Pseudo shoots an icy glare directly at Nixen before leaving.* *12:52Anakin Jared("...don't have any Pseudan friends." http://i1.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/003/619/Untitled-1.jpg ) *12:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(JDHDLSHSL) *(The Pseudo: "Don't talk to me or my son EVER AGAIN. >:(") *Emerald Pup has joined the chat. *12:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Hello. owo/) *12:54Emerald Pup( ) *12:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I stand there in disbelief, before looking at Nixen.* *1:01Anakin Jared*Walks up by you* Related... perhaps? *1:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZHell if I'd know. What did Nixen do to get that dirty look, is my main question. *1:05Anakin Jared...I'd better go and alert the crew on the lookout of 2 white Pseudos. *(*Feminazi voice* Fucking white males >:((( Kill them all) *1:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Oh yeah I found a Tumblrina post while I was looking through the Gordon Ramsay tag the day before.) *(Let me see if I can get it.) *1:07Emerald Pup(What's Tumblrina?) *1:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( http://sta.sh/017guqoo6lmu ) *Emerald Pup has left the chat. *1:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( ... Aye.) *1:11Anakin JaredBruh *1:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*As if on cue, there's barking and sounds of gunshots, as well as yelling.* Holy shit. *1:14Anakin Jared(Break? Getting slowly tired) *1:14Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Mhm.) *(Do you have it logged?)